The present invention relates to an optical disc reproducing apparatus which can reproduce audio data read from an optical disc, at a desired reading speed and at a desired reading sequence, and a method for the apparatus.
A user, especially a “disc jockey (DJ)”, who reproduces audio data by operating an optical disc reproducing apparatus, may perform a special reproduction, so-called “scratch reproduction” which produces an effect sound such as a scratch sound, while reproducing the audio data recorded in an analog record or an optical disc such as a compact disc (CD). When the user performs the scratch reproduction by use of the analogue record, this kind of scratch sound is generated by turning the analogue record rapidly in forward direction and in reverse direction. There is available a CD player for DJ, which allows performing a scratch reproduction similar to that using the analog record player.
This CD player for DJ is provided with an operation disc unit (hereinafter, timely called to as the “jog dial”) and a storage unit (or memory). The audio data reproduced from the CD are stored in the memory, and the jog dial is turned clockwise or counter-clockwise. Thus, the CD player for the DJ can control the reading speed and the reading sequence of the audio data stored in the memory, thereby to provide an effect sound similar to the scratch sound for the analog record. The DJ can perform the scratch reproduction like that for the analog record by turning the jog dial as for the analog record while the audio data recorded in the CD is being reproduced by the CD player for DJ (as disclosed in the Unexamined Japanese Patent Application Laid-open Publication No. H11-86446).
The CD player for DJ disclosed in the above-specified Publication, reproduces the audio data recorded in the CD at a normal speed (hereinafter, called to as the “normal reproduction”), in case the jog dial is not operated. When the jog dial is turned, the CD player detects the turning speed and the turning direction of the jog dial thereby to perform the scratch reproduction, in which the reading speed and the reading sequence of the audio data reproduced from the CD and stored in the memory are varied according to the turning speed and the turning direction detected.